You Were Meant For Me
by KazeLei
Summary: “…Dreams last for so long, even after you’re gone…I know that you love me and soon I know you will stay…You were meant for me, and I was meant for you…” [SenRu]


**TITLE:** You Were Meant For Me

**Pairing:** Senru

**Summary: "**…Dreams last for so long, even after you're gone…I know that you love me and soon I know you will stay…You were meant for me, and I was meant for you…" SenRu

**Disclaimer:** The characters in the songfic are not my property and so with the lyrics of the song. I just borrowed them from their respective owners. Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko. I just adapted the lyrics of "You Were Meant For Me" from Bellefire ( i luv d song )

**Notes:** Hi there! Well, this is the very first SenRu writing I ever wrote. I don't know if it suits your taste but hope you like it…

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._

_I feel so far from where I've been _

'Kriinggggggggggg!'

"Ah! Damn that sound!" he said as he reached for the alarm clock at the bedside table and switch it off. Just like the other nights since HE left, he has been restless in his sleeps. From the time HE left, his days became gloomy, his appetite became not-so-good, and not to exaggerate, its like he is physically alive but emotionally dead.

He lay there in bed reminiscing all the times that they were together. Their happy moments, their sweet moments, their heated one-on-ones and how HE gets disappointed when HE losses in their game, how HE gets mad when he calls HIM "Beautiful" or "Kitsune", how HE gets irritated when he doesn't keep their home tidy and orderly, how HE gets mad when he wakes HIM up in the middle of HIS sleep, how HE responds to his kisses and how HE pleasures him during their lovemaking, how HE gazes at him and whispers "Aishiteru" with HIS ice blue eyes locking into his own pair of blue eyes, how he loved HIS smiles which HE seldom shows, how the bangs of HIS jet black hair touches HIS eyes, how HE blushes everytime they exchange sweet nothings…Everything about HIM, he still remembers. All are safely kept in his memory.

He closed his eyes and imagined HIM…"I miss you Beauty"

As he looked at the time on the alarm clock "Damn! It's already 7:00. I've been thinking about HIM for an hour already…" suddenly, as a sign, his stomach grumbled…"I'm hungry"

_I got my eggs and my pancakes too_

_I got my maple syrup, everything but you_

_I break the yolks, make a smiley face_

_I kinda like it in my brand new place_

He finally got up and went to the kitchen, checked on the ref for something edible and luckily he still has enough food left for him to satisfy his hunger. He picked up several eggs from the ref and started mixing the ingredients of the instant pancake. He reached for the maple syrup as he remembered HIM again. "My Kaede, my maple…" he whispered.

From the time that they were together, he exchanged his Lemon Jam for Maple Syrup just so because that's HIS favorite.

He started frying the eggs remembering HIM again. He smiled as he recalled HIM again…

Flashback--

It was early morning, his eighteenth birthday actually. He woke up feeling that HE was not by his side anymore, as he went down to the kitchen he saw HIM trying to cook. HIS first attempts to fry a sunnyside egg were not successful. On the first try, the egg was overcooked, black all over. On the second try, the egg was mixed up, Yeah its cooked but not the way HE liked it.

He silently watched HIM as he smiled and neared to HIM, HE was surprised when he hugged HIM from the back as he kissed HIS slender neck.

"Ohayou, trying to cook ne?"

"Um yeah…"

He then took both HIS hands. He taught HIM how to break the egg and put it in the frying pan. He continued holding HIS hands. They waited for a few minutes then he helped HIM get the successfully fried sunnyside egg out of the frying pan. Together they fried several eggs then ate breakfast together.

End of Flashback—

_I wipe the spots off the mirror_

_Don't leave the keys in the door_

_I never put wet towels on the floor anymore_

After having his breakfast, he started cleaning up the house. Ever since HE was gone, he was left to do all the house chores. Sometimes he gets tired doing them. He would just pick up his basketball, leave the house and go to their favorite court, a few walks from their home. He would play basketball alone until he sweats tons and tons and gets tired and then he would drop by at a vending machine and get a drink. Sometimes 'Pocari Sweat,' sometimes 'Lemon Juice'.

Then he heeds home, sits in front of the tv to take a rest and look for something interesting to watch then he takes a shower. When HE wasn't gone he used to put the towels that he used on the floor. That always makes HIM mad.

"How many times did I tell you to hang your towels after you finished using them!"

And by nature, he would just give HIM his sweetest, cutest killer smile and that makes HIS temper lower…

He smiled at the thought of that. Now that HE left, he hangs his towels already; he never leaves them on the floor anymore. How he wished that by doing these things 'HIS MAPLE' would come back.

_Dreams last for so long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon you'll see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

He sighed and think of them again. Everything was going smoothly until HE told him the news.

Flashback--

"We need to talk." HE said in HIS usually cold voice.

He just smiled and said on his cheerful voice "Yeah! Is that really something important that it can't wait?" He said teasing HIM.

HE never showed any emotion. HE just stood there in their living room like a statue.

"C'mon now Kaede, is it really that bad?" He asked HIM realizing that the topic must be this serious and important. Seeing Kaede's features and facial expression, he guessed that it must really be serious and a matter-of-life-and-death situation. "Come here, sit beside me," as he pulled Kaede towards him. Then he waited as HE began to talk.

HIS head is bowed down, HE can't look at him directly, HE knows this will be hard for both of them. "I…I love you…and I'm sorry that…"

Before HE can continue what HE's saying Akira was by HIS side hugging HIM, wiping HIS threatening tears away.

He thought this was just one of those few moments again when HE would have this stupid thing called self-pity, HE would be sorry for HIMSELF that HE does not know how to cook, that HE couldn't beat HIM on their one-on-ones, that HE is such a sleepyhead, that HE is not that sweet and affectionate on their relationship. He would just smile, comfort HIM, encourage HIM and convince HIM that HE is a strong person that no matter what happens he promises to love HIM even through and after death. It would take hours of explaining and convincing that he loved HIM for who HE is, HE doesn't have to change. He even swore to Kami-sama that he would be HIS hero a.k.a. life saver until the end of time.

They were about to kiss when HE pulled away.

"We need to talk. It's really important" HE said.

He just sat beside him waiting for him to continue.

"I'm…I'm going to…" HE inhaled deeply gaining enough air

"…America." HE said.

"That's great! Good for you. What's that, for a vacation? When will you come back? Hey don't forget to buy something for me okay?" He said in his usually cheerful tone. Although he already absorbed the meaning of what HE said, he is still hoping that what he's thinking is wrong. 'Maybe he's just going there for a vacation. He'll come back. I know he loves me' His mind is screaming right now.

"Akira, you don't understand! I'm going there and will be staying there for good. My family's moving out of Japan!" HE said as tears run down HIS pale face.

He can also felt tears falling down on his face.

They hugged each other, crying in each others arms.

Those were their last moment.

"I love you Aki…I'm letting you go but please, never forget me…"

"Kaede, my beauty, I love you too…I won't forget…I'll wait for you…, please come back."

"I can't promise anything" HE said.

"I'll wait, even if takes forever…" He said.

Those were their last words.

HE walked out of their home. He was left crying and sorrowful.

That was there last encounter.

He never received any mails nor phone calls from HIM. But he never ran out of patience and faith. Up to now, he's still waiting for HIM, for his one and only Kaede.

_I called my friends, they were out for a walk_

_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk_

_So I pick up the paper, it was more bad news_

_More hearts being broken or people being used_

_Put on my coat in the pouring rain_

_I saw a movie, it just was wasn't the same_

_'Cause it was happy and I was sad_

_It made me miss you oh so bad_

No matter what he does, where he goes, he always remembers HIM. In everything and everywhere he goes, he sees HIM.

_Dreams last for so long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon you'll see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

He believes that someday, his Kaede will come back. HE'll realize that no matter what happens even if they are separated, destiny will always bring them together because they are meant for each other.

_I go about my business_

_I'm doin' fine_

_Besides what would I say_

_If I had you on the line_

_Same old story, not much to say_

_Hearts are broken, everyday_

It was 7:00 pm and he has to go to work. He is a bartender in a famous bar at the central district of Kanagawa. At least he has something to busy on aside from fishing and basketball.

Besides, the owner of the bar are his' and Kaede's friend.

"Hey there Sendoh! What's up?" greeted Ayako, the bar owner.

"As usual, same old life…I miss HIM" he said in a lonely tone.

It's not a new issue to all of them at the bar. From the time HE left, its like half of him is dead. They tried to cheer him up but no one succeeded.

They tried to blind date him to some other girls hoping to deviate his attention from HIM who' s gone and they were even uncertain if HE'll come back or not but all they get from him are refusals. They even tried hiring different clowns to cheer him up, make him laugh but even the clowns weren't successful in making him smile or laugh.

"Kaede's the only one for me, and he to me," he would always tell them.

He continued wiping the shot glasses and arranging the wines, ladies' drinks and all other liquors offered by the bar.

"Hey, it's okay if you skip work tonight. You're excused." Ayako said understanding the agony that he goes through.

He looked up, surprised. "Thanks" He then fixed his things and started his way home.

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on_

_I know you hate it when I leave the lights on_

_I pick up a book, turn the sheets down_

_Take a deep breath and a good look around_

_Put on my pj's and hop into bed_

_I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead_

_I try to tell myself it'll be alright_

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight_

Reaching home, he cleaned up then lay in bed. He knows that this night will just be the previous nights. He can't get enough sleep. He's always destructed by the thoughts and memory of HIM, haunting him.

Flashback—

"Aki, turn the lights off, I can't sleep well" he mumbled as he was already on his way to drowsiness.

"Later, Maple, I'm reading a book" he then replies.

On some nights, HE would not bother telling him to switch off the lights but there are those several occasions when HE would make the 'turning off the lights' a big issue. HE would always bite his shoulders when he still switched on the light. In return, HE would tickle HIM and they would toss and turn in their bed until they make love or decide to sleep.

End of Flashback--

_Dreams last for so long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon I know you'll see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

Everyday, it's just the same. It's like he's already become a robot. Same routines that are programmed everyday. Nothing new. For eleven weeks, he became used to this kind of life.

Meanwhile, in America

"Is your decision final?" the older man with jet black hair and ice blue eyes asked his son.

"Yes father. I'm sorry that I have to leave and disappoint you…it's just that I love him" HE said, head bowed down.

HE knew HIS father would get mad. HE is already expecting a punch from HIS father but that never came. HE slowly raised HIS head and was astonished. HIS father's smiling.

"You're not m-mad?" HE asked.

"Why should I?" HIS father said. "I love you son, wherever you find you're happiness, I will be happy for you. I'm always here for you," as he smiled and motioned his son for a hug.

HE cried. Not that HE's sad. They were tears of joy, HE never expected that HIS father wouldn't be furious. All the while, HE thought of the disaster that HE would bring when HE tells HIS father that HE loves a person who is the same gender as HIS.

"What are you waiting for son? Don't let that person wait for you for so long. C'mon, move," as HIS father patted HIS shoulders.

"Inform me, okay, I still got work to do," he winked as he disappeared by the door.

HE was left still shocked. After a few moments of gathering up himself he started packing. HE was contemplating on whether to surprise or notify him that he's on his way home.

The next night at work:

He started wiping the glasses and prepared the things for his bartending. He just moved automatically doing what his work is asking him.

"Hey! Cheer up! Smile! " Ayako said, her voice trailing off.

"What's there to smile?" he said proceeding on his work.

Ayako just stood in front of him.

"Look, if this is just another girl or whoever that you hired to cheer me up, I'm not interested okay, just leave me alone, I can manage!" he said, his temper already rising to its boiling point.

"No." Ayako said softly. "HE called.."

He was surprised and dropped one of the bottle of wine that he was holding. In an instant he was infront of Ayako, shaking her in a not-so-gentle manner.

"What did HE say? Where is HE? The phone number? Why didn't you call me?" he couldn't stop himself from asking so many questions.

Suddenly, Riyota, Ayako's fiancé entered the bar.

"What the! Hey, stop shaking her! She'll get hurt and look! You've wasted one of the bar's most expensive wine…Ah, ah, I will deduct this from your salary…" Riyota said.

"Ayako, answer me!" he said never bothering to face Riyota.

"Um..flight # 143, boarding time 7:00 am, seat #..." she said.

"Great! At last HE's come, HE's probably on the air port right now," as he grabbed his coat and heeded for the bar's entrance but stopped in his tracks.

"Flash News. The plane with flight # 143 that took of from America and supposed to be landing now did not reach its destination. It exploded an hour before its landing time. No passengers were able to survive. The explosion was so strong that it blasted the plane in less than five minutes. The FBI believes that the explosion was caused and carefully planned by a famous group of terrorists known as…"

He just stood there, frozen. Suddenly, tears are running down his cheeks.

'This can't be. Why? Fate? Kami-sama? This can't be!' screamed his mind.

"Why! Fate, you're so cruel! Where's your mercy Kami-sama? Damn you!" he cursed as he kneeled at the floor crying, grieving.

"Kaede!" he shouted.

Ayako and Riyota couldn't do anything. They just stood beside him. Like him, they're shocked with the news. It is really unexpected.

"Hn…" HE is already on HIS way to the bar. Arriving at the air port, HE decided to surprise him so HE directly proceeded to their home but he wasn't there so HE just left HIS luggage and made HIS way to the bar.

Arriving at the bar, he saw a familiar figure. How he missed him. How he missed playing with that spiky. They would play catch-me-if-you-can if HE happens destroy HIS defying gravity hair style.

Entering the entrance, he frowned.

'Is something wrong'? HIS mind's asking.

Transferring HIS gaze from the spiky head to the people in the bar, he heard gasps coming from Ayako and Riyota.

"Y-you a g-ghost?" asked Riyota, voice shaking as if he has seen a ghost enter the bar.

'What is he talking about?' HE wondered, already starting to get irritated. Then his ears caught what the reporter at the tv is saying.

"…another update on the explosion of flight # 143 which left no passenger to survive…"

That dawned to HIM. Why Akira is crying, why Ayako and Riyota reacted as if they have seen a ghost.

HE slowly knelt down to where he is crying.

"Hey, enough, I'm here" HE said softly.

He blinked. 'I know that voice…Kaede?' asked his mind.

He slowly looked up and saw same pair of ice blue eyes staring at him. Still not convinced, he blinked and rubbed his eyes 'Is this real or my imagination?'

"Doaho!" HE said then smiled.

He then realized that this is really reality, whatever happened, he does not care, what's important is that they're together.

He reached for HIM, hugged HIM, and then claimed HIS lips. How he missed HIM. His hands encircling HIS waist, while HIS hands around his neck. They can feel the hunger in each other's mouth.

"How?" he asked as they were still kissing.

"Ch..nce…pas..ngr" HE answered as their tongues were dueling in their mouths.

"Flight…711" HE continued as he was now kissing his slender neck, licking it, biting it.

'Ah! I miss you so much…' his mind said as he continued savoring the exposed flesh of HIS neck.

"Aki, we're in a public…" HE wasn't able to continue what HE's saying as he claimed HIS lips for another short but sweet, sensuous kiss.

"I'm off for tonight," he said as he pulled HIM out of the bar.

_Yeah..._

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_


End file.
